


Careless and Hopeless

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 合輯。一個合輯。





	1. About suicide

**Author's Note:**

> When the sun grows old…
> 
> *約翰自殺未遂

夏洛克到家的時候約翰還在睡覺，後者將自己裹成了一團白色的，像是棉花糖的東西，安靜地在那張雙人床上，不想被任何人打擾的那樣沉浮在睡夢之中。他回來得比平常還得早，但正好是晚餐時刻。

他倒了杯水放在床頭，將帶回來的外賣放在床的一邊，他的動作很輕，就連在把約翰叫起來時也是。

他先是叫了一下對方的名字，不過回應自己只有長長的呼聲，之後他伸手摸了摸對方的頭，柔軟的金髮滑落在他的指尖，他一直以來都覺得約翰的頭髮是他摸過最滑順的東西，甚至一度研究起對方用的是哪種洗髮乳。

約翰這時醒了過來，下意識的喊了一下夏洛克的名字，然後將自己從棉被團裡掙開。“你……回來的有點早……”約翰揉了揉自己的雙眼，在看到床頭上的水杯時，熟練地伸出手來，像是要向對方索取一般。

“今天沒什麼事。”夏洛克將水杯遞給了他，並看向櫃子上的安眠藥罐：“你今天吃了幾顆安眠藥？”

“三顆左右？我有點，不記得了。”約翰慵懶的回答，眼睛一度瞇了起來，像是在努力想起什麼事一樣，看來藥劑還沒有完全發揮完畢，夏洛克甚至能發現對方有想要睡回去的想法，手還抓著被子不放。

“下次別吃這麼多了。”夏洛克說道，卻得到了約翰的一個微笑，他不太明白那個笑容是代表什麼意思，儘管他最近一直能看到約翰露出那樣的笑容。他已經很久沒看到約翰發怒或是難過了，自從他們穩定下來之後，但是他不得不猜想約翰是否都把這些情緒變成了那複雜且難以讓他理解的表情。約翰把空著的水杯放回了他的手裡，接著說：“那不是你讓我吃的嗎？”

夏洛克沒有回話，他將視線從約翰身上撇開，拿走了水杯，拿給約翰他應該吃的晚餐。

那是他們以前常去的那間中式餐館的外賣，他記得約翰喜歡那裡的餃子，每次在那裡用餐時，他都會要夏洛克和他一起分享，然後說著自己待會要去超商買牛奶和罐頭，並叮嚀夏洛克要好好吃飯。

約翰在打開他的餃子後便不再說話，他已經漸漸習慣在床上用餐和與夏洛克吃飯時的寧靜，成天待在房裡並不是一件值得提起的事情，夏洛克也知道他唯一能做的就只有吃安眠藥和睡覺而已。

夏洛克雖然會在約翰咀嚼食物時盯著他看，不過後者也不想去理會了。

等約翰把吃完的外賣盒子放在一旁後，夏洛克拿出了一條能消除疤痕的藥膏，並讓擺擺手讓約翰抬起下巴。脖子上的傷口已經癒合了，留下了一道凸起的深色疤痕，夏洛克在用手指輕撫那道傷痕時約翰悶哼了幾聲，冰涼的藥膏總是讓他忍不住起些疙瘩，他並沒有表現反感，反而很配合的露出脖子。

他們已經達成了一個共識，就算不說話，也知道下一個步驟該做什麼，晚上的行程從來沒變過，他在夏洛克回來時醒來，吃不同家的外賣，之後讓夏洛克上藥。

夏洛克將手指挪開後，約翰撥了撥粘在脖子上的頭髮，長時間的睡眠讓留長的金髮顯得凌亂，他有想過要剪短，不過夏洛克拒絕了這個提議，因為後者認為長髮能擋住那道駭人的傷疤，約翰也只好留著那頭長髮。他也很久沒去梳理它們了，頂多在吃飯時會將頭髮往後撥，看起來就像女人會做的行為。

安眠藥的藥效還是影響著約翰，他在做完這些事後（應該是夏洛克對他做完這些事後），還是處於精神恍惚的狀態，眼皮半垂著，時不時晃動著身體給自己找個舒適的位置重新躺下。

“介意我躺下嗎？”夏洛克問道，並脫去了身上的衣服，只留下了一件褲子。約翰沒有拒絕他，拉開了被子好讓他進入到這個溫暖的被窩里。夏洛克在躺下後把將近赤裸的約翰拉進了些，然後握住了約翰的手，並把自己翻了個身，將對方困在自己身下。

約翰為此沒說什麼，只有小聲的嘲弄對方說：“這不是躺下。”他的內褲被夏洛克脫下，後者抱起了他的腰肢，把人給往下帶了一些，緊貼著自己的髖部。約翰又露出了那個笑容，夏洛克則是小心翼翼地啄吻起他的臉和肩膀。

他的溫柔似乎很受用，約翰比以往更來得溫和了多，他們在做第一次的時候，約翰不斷在為夏洛克的行為咒罵著，接下來的第二次也是，還有接下來的第三，第四次。直到這樣的事情持續了三個禮拜，約翰不再頑強的抵抗，而是釋懷的任由夏洛克觸碰自己，他似乎已經厭煩了那個只會尖叫的自己。

他早就對自己還有周遭的一切厭煩了，要不然他是不會走上那條令夏洛克悲傷又憤恨的道路。

夏洛克還記得第一次時，那個對自己也堪稱得上是惡夢的局面。約翰的脖子流出了大量的血，倒在了浴室裡頭，血和花灑出來的水混合在了一塊，他從未預料事情會如此的嚴重，二話不說立刻跑到了對方面前，制止住他差點挽回不了的局面。他更是在事後檢查約翰的身體時，發現了在那細小的手腕上都多了幾道他不敢直視的割痕。

即使過去了這麼久，夏洛克依舊無法忘記那天發生的事情，那股衝擊感猶如約翰身上的疤痕一樣，難以消除。

他在起身解開自己的褲子後，便隨手拿了一瓶潤滑劑回到了床上，他選擇跳過了前戲的潤滑，而是將潤滑直接倒在了約翰的穴口裡和自己的陰莖上。他從不給約翰擴張，而是直接將自己的陰莖塞入對方了身體裡。

他其實很喜歡約翰在感到疼痛時緊抓自己的樣子，那會讓他感覺到對方重量和存在，告訴自己他還能感受到疼痛，還是一個活生生的人。

潤滑的液體隨著陰莖的深入，緩緩撫平了穴口裡的每一寸皺褶，約翰扣緊了在他身上肆虐的夏洛克的脖子，因為疼痛而喘息不止，還有想抵抗異物侵入的欲望，他的身體被往後擠壓，卻一次次被夏洛克握住腳踝拉了回來。

龜頭上的前液讓約翰的大腿濕糊了一片，混合著潤滑的液體滴在了床單上，夏洛克並不在乎這些，他只在乎該怎麼讓約翰能儘快地適應自己，好讓自己的抽插能夠順利進行。

他扯住了約翰的頭髮，好讓對方的脖子能暴露在自己的面前，他會用自己的嘴唇和舌尖去刺激那些大小不一的傷疤，那會是約翰最敏感的地方，只要一受到這樣的刺激，約翰都會不自覺地將手指和腳趾縮緊，並且乞求一個安慰性質的擁抱。

夏洛克在將陰莖頂到深處後便不再刺激約翰的神經了，他開始了小幅度的抽插，並去撫摸約翰半抬頭的陰莖，安眠藥讓約翰的反應有些慢半拍，除了剛才那些直接的痛覺，約翰對於快感就顯得有些遲鈍。

他甚至不知道自己爽了沒，只能藉由夏洛克引領自己達到高潮。

約翰在被陰莖頂到一個點時總會發出一些帶著鼻音的呻吟聲，那會是夏洛克最享受的時候，他會專注於刺激那個點，並觀察著約翰的反應。他還記得第一次時，約翰受到刺激的當下是無助的哭泣，但是有著羞恥心的他無法說出讓對方不要停下的話，於是就只能捂住自己的嘴，將自己變了調的呻吟吞回肚裡。

後來夏洛克會在那時候強迫約翰和自己接吻，約翰想止也止不住那些羞恥的聲音了。

夏洛克在舌頭敲開對方的唇齒後便立刻聽見約翰發出一聲綿長的呻吟，後者已經放鬆下來，夏洛克便與人深吻著，直到約翰因為缺氧而被嗆出了淚水。他之後便不在乎的哭了起來，夏洛克也將這些淚水一一舔掉了。

他在開始要用力抽動時吸吮起了約翰的乳頭，這得以讓對方分散注意力，不會一直去想那不斷刺穿自己的利刃，只會因為乳頭的刺激而美妙地呻吟。

胸部的觸感很讓夏洛克滿意，這也是他喜歡約翰的一點，有一個柔軟的身軀。約翰在前陣子消瘦了些，穿自己的衣服都看起來大了一號，原本就矮小的身軀在失去他原本的肉感後便顯得單薄。不過在夏洛克房裡度過的這段期間，約翰的生活模式成了吃飯和睡覺，也缺乏運動，順利地長出了一些肉出來。

約翰對此沒有任何的想法，夏洛克倒是雀躍了一番。

在抽插幾次後，約翰還是忍不住疼痛的告訴夏洛克希望能慢一些，後者點了點頭，但身下的動作依舊，只不過玩弄起了約翰的另一邊乳頭。約翰為此翻了個白眼，並且嘗試放鬆自己讓痛覺不會這麼集中。

夏洛克將他抱在了懷裡，然後不斷調整著刺激的角度。

約翰的陰莖也因為自己的安撫而抵在了小腹上，看來是為了高潮而做足了準備。

夏洛克在最後的衝刺下帶領了約翰達到了高潮，後者安分的靠在了他的肩膀上，將精液全灑在了兩人的小腹上，並在夏洛克內射時昏睡了過去。

在陰莖軟下來後夏洛克退出了約翰的體內，拿出了紙巾稍微整理在性愛後留下來的混亂。約翰對於兩人的交媾是越來越隨和，他不會拒絕夏洛克提出的任何一個要求，即使如此突然或是粗暴他都能接受，或是說放棄了抵抗，選擇無懷疑的配合。

他曾經一度問起約翰為什麼願意配合起自己，不再嘗試二次自殺或是反抗。那當時已經過了兩個月，也是他對外宣稱約翰死亡的兩個月。

他在那件事後帶著其實沒死的約翰離開了221B，在一間新的公寓裡和對方安定了下來。夏洛克就和之前一樣，就連面對別人問起關於約翰的問題時，都能迎刃而解。但是回到家中，那個有著約翰的房裡時，他卻覺得自己並不了解約翰。

那個傷疤也時刻證明著他，他不夠了解約翰。那是一個既鮮活又殘忍的證明。

“我在等。”約翰說。

約翰那時從窗邊的景色轉了身，面對著離他不遠的夏洛克。他的傷口已經結痂了，黑色的一塊痂肉，看上去很是滲人，但是約翰卻跟自己說已經感受不到它給與自己的疼痛了。

“等什麼？”

“等你也對我失去興趣，就像我對任何事情都失去了興趣。”

在夏洛克知道約翰是等著自己殺死他後，他便不再問對方任何關於這件事的問題，他當下聽到約翰的回答後，只記得自己頓時喪失了任何的情緒，只能靜待著，和約翰一起看著夕陽西下。

END


	2. About illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設定在s3的時間點，但沒有瑪麗。  
> 只有一個被幻覺和現實所困的約翰。

約翰出門時不再攜帶手機，或是任何一個能聯絡他的通訊工具，他曾經跟旁人提起他需要一個不被任何人打擾的夜晚，需要到一個沒人認識自己的地方坐下來好好度過。夏洛克一開始還能接受，他能尊重約翰的想法，直到約翰外出的時間越來越長，回到221B的時間也變得更晚，夏洛克便不願繼續假裝不在乎了。

他透過他的流浪漢天網確認了約翰的所在位置，依舊是那間後者常光顧的酒吧，人不算多，高峰時期可能也才坐滿幾張桌子。他曾向格雷葛打聽一些為什麼約翰會常去那間酒吧的原因，蘇格蘭場的探長卻回答了他一開始就拋棄掉的答案－就只是因為安靜而已。

“所以你跟他現在……相處得如何？”

夏洛克那天獨自去蘇格蘭場探查，在案件被自己觀察出來是自殺後，格雷葛向他問起了約翰的近況。那天正好也是他假死回歸後的第二週，雖然蘇格蘭場一半的人已經習慣了這個意料之外的消息，甚至都用一句話來解釋：“因為他是，偉大的福爾摩斯。”

夏洛克假死回歸的訊息很快就血洗了各界的媒體版面，人們似乎都能接受這個消息。而令格雷葛最為吃驚的還是，就算底下每個對自己眼前的大偵探所提出的“復活”看法都不同，不過每章報導都會用那句話當做一個完美的結尾：無法摸透，偉大的偵探－夏洛克·福爾摩斯。

既使格雷葛清楚就算其他人都能用坦然的態度去接受，特別的案例還是有的，那就是約翰。

夏洛克的死當時給了約翰很大的打擊，撇去前幾天的哭鬧外，約翰成天渾渾噩噩的樣子也著實令人心疼，甚至有那麼一段時間，約翰和自己是處於失聯的狀態。

夏洛克花了些時間解釋約翰的近況，但是就在他說的同時，才發現除了一些日常瑣事之外，他能說的其實少得可憐。這歸咎於自從他回歸之後，約翰對他的態度就大不如從前了，先別說在自己在與對方會面的當下，後者的反應看起來是多麼淡定，甚至當著他的面，笑了出來。

哈德森太太那時並不在221B裡（她在得知夏洛克沒死後，執意要給小兩口一個安靜的空間敘舊。）而約翰竟然從沙發上起身，拄著拐杖走到自己的面前，對自己說歡迎回家。

夏洛克沒有得到他預想裡的挨罵或是指責，取而代之的是一個非常輕盈的吻，並且落在了他愣住的嘴角上。約翰拍了拍他的肩，隨後慢慢走下樓，給自己倒了一整杯的馬丁尼。

他當時的心情不確定該是如何，該高興或是該為了如此平淡的約翰擔心，他在這之後甚至沒有和對方談起任何一個字，後者也沒主動問他，他們倆就像一對戀人只是出遠門，而不是假死的正常情侶。但就在夏洛克以為一切都安定下來後，卻發覺到約翰經常忽略掉他的存在，就連做飯也忘記要多做一份給他，甚至只穿一件寬鬆的浴袍從容地從自己面前走過。

夏洛克會提醒他，不過約翰回應他的只有笑容和敷衍的答應聲：“我知道你在那裡，下次我會注意些的。”

聽到這些的格雷葛不禁揉了揉他的微脹前額，彷彿在為了什麼做足曝光的準備，夏洛克看起來還不知道發生了什麼，不過那令格雷葛擔心的事情還是發生了。

他微微深呼吸說道：“約翰可能，把你當成他幻覺的一部分了。

“幻覺？”

夏洛克起先覺得這個推論很胡扯，但他的笑容很快就在格雷葛的種種回憶下消失了。約翰在這兩年幾乎受盡了折磨，長期屬於崩潰狀態壓垮了他，又加上PTSD的併發，約翰終究把自己送進了醫院，而那時候已經過了將近一年的時間。

“有天早晨我去醫院見他，結果卻聽到他說你回來了。”格雷葛說道，“他看到了你坐在沙發上想事情，並且向他提出了一些問題……我當時以為他，只是太想念你而作夢，直到他真摯的要我去221B裡見見你。”

格雷葛還提到了約翰是如何描述那位夏洛克的樣子和行為，他甚至看到對方的眼裡閃著光，彷彿夏洛克是真的回來了。隨著時間越走越遠，約翰出現幻覺的次數也越來越多，連在醫院裡都喊說自己看到了夏洛克。

“他就在那！你不能否認！”

約翰身邊的人聽聞此事都非常擔心，幾個朋友更是打起了要幫約翰治療的打算。

“那他好了之後呢？是不是又要經歷一次崩潰？”

雖然他知道一直在約翰活在謊言裡是最差的打算，但是他也不願意看到對方再一次的因為過度悲傷而倒在醫院裡－別讓一個人有了希望後，又賜予他絕望。

約翰出院的那陣子，他們幾次還能在公眾場所見到彼此，他那時看起來快樂了多，一見面就談到自己和夏洛克的事。

格雷葛會在約翰說完這些日常後給與回應，雖然他知道自己不是一個好的附和者，但是約翰總是會用一種滿足的表情看著自己，主動地找他聊天。即使約翰的頗腳依舊沒有治好，不過看上去卻快樂了多，至少在談到夏洛克時，表現出來的樣子不再是那個受難於摯友之死的他了。

不過就在前兩個月裡，約翰就和身邊的人疏遠了。具體的原因他不得而知，他之後也一直遇不到約翰，夏洛克不在的這段期間，案子變得繁重起來，他也就無法隨時去關心他的好友，更是一步都離不開蘇格蘭場。

格雷葛這時點起了一根菸，看了眼站在他眼前的夏洛克。他其實一開始也不太能接受對方死而復生，就算那一開始就是假的，但是這不只維持了一兩天，而是整整兩年。他知道自己不是知情者，但是約翰呢？他為什麼也不是呢？他在夏洛克的眼裡不應該是重要的人嗎？

對於這事格雷葛沒有提出問題，只是靜靜地抽完手中的菸，並在夏洛克打算離開時告訴他要多留意約翰，“也許你能將他的頗腳治好。”他半開玩笑的說。

夏洛克回到221B時，剛好看到約翰穿著浴袍在廚房裡閒晃著，似乎在準備一些食物，他將大衣和圍巾掛在沙發上（衣架已經沒有位置了，那上頭都是約翰的衣服），接著走近了對方。

“約翰。”夏洛克試圖喊了一下對方，但是後者似乎沒察覺到他，繼續將青菜切成小塊，依序丟入鍋裡。夏洛克抿住了嘴，走到了約翰的正後方，希望對方能為此注意到自己。

恍惚間，夏洛克緩緩地觀察起了約翰。剛洗好澡的約翰有著沐浴乳的香氣，濕漉漉的頭髮落在了浴袍的領子上，甚至還滴著水。夏洛克不明白自己為什麼觀察起了這些，但是內心卻浮出了一股想要碰觸的念頭，不過怕驚嚇到對方便打消掉了。

就在這時約翰開口說道：“我不能煮你的份，夏洛克。”他的口氣很平靜，像是一個習慣孩子調皮的母親，“你從不吃的。”“我會吃的。”夏洛克立刻反駁了他－他其實根本不餓，反駁的目的也只是想要得到對方注意罷了。本以為自己會被嘲弄一番，像是得到一個戲劇性的白眼，不料約翰卻咯咯笑了起來說道：“你上次也是這麼說，但是不行。我今天沒這麼餓。”

約翰攙扶地走到了冰箱面前，打開門後站了一會，拿出一顆雞蛋後就把門關上了，夏洛克對此有些無言，畢竟他就在對方身旁，約翰大可以請求自己幫忙。

“約翰。”夏洛克再次開口喊道，他刻意地拉長語氣表示不滿，希望約翰能因此正視自己，不過約翰的口氣卻是比他更顯無奈：“你可以先去做著嗎？我們待會再說。”

他不明白要怎麼做才能顯現自己的存在，告訴約翰他是一個真的人，而不是一個臆想。

約翰轉身給他一個笑容，之後便再也沒正視過他了。

他在約翰坐下吃飯時，不斷嘗試搭起話題，好讓對方能夠和自己說上一些話，不過約翰大多都是用敷衍的悶聲回覆他，或是專心吃自己的食物。這讓夏洛克感到前所未有的煩躁和無力感，他甚至不能直接問起關於幻覺的問題，只因為約翰根本不想理他。

或是真的像格雷葛說的，約翰把他當成幻覺的一部分了。

221B似乎不像以前那樣吵鬧，偶爾委託人上門時才會有人們溝通的聲音，約翰每天早晨便是到醫院裡去報到，出門的時間更是比夏洛克起床的時間還早，而且一出門便是到深夜才回來。哈德森太太得知這一切之後很是擔心，她就跟格雷葛做的事情的一樣，希望夏洛克能想點方法讓幫助約翰。

夏洛克每次都以點頭作為回覆，不過他知道自己除了演繹對方大概都去哪些地方，做了什麼事情，其餘的，他也無能為力。

看著約翰拄著拐杖在自己面前走著，好似漸行漸遠的身影，夏洛克就不禁煩悶地抓了抓頭髮。

－－－

約翰回到家裡時已經是深夜，這已經不是一件稀奇的事情，只不過他這次喝的比以往還要醉。夏洛克立刻就發現到了不對勁，從沙發上起身，跑去扶住快要倒地的對方。

“約翰。”他試圖叫了對方的名字，想要讓人清醒過來，以免直接倒在地上。不過約翰卻沒有打算清醒，反而竄緊了夏洛克的衣服要他抱自己回房間。他粘糊的聲音聽起來有些難受，夏洛克不知道為何，卻發現對方眼睛上的血絲比以往明顯。

約翰這時叫了他的名字，然後用手磨蹭著他的脖子，好像試圖抓住什麼一樣，但是在指尖無意碰觸到夏洛克的頭髮時，約翰抑不住難過的哭了出來。

夏洛克快速地將約翰抱回了房間，沒有再多的遲疑，他的大腦已經不受用了，在自己懷裡的約翰無聲的哭泣著，他看著那些止不住的眼淚，卻發現自己一點辦法都沒有，只能在把對方放下時，伸手安撫那發抖的肩膀。

約翰將他的手握住，並怯懦地說道道：“我想做。”

一次就好。

求你了。

夏洛克當下連身體都僵住了，這是約翰在他回歸後，第一次主動懇求他。他有些猶豫，但不是因為性，他曾和約翰擁有過一段美好的過往，那時他就習慣了約翰的體溫還有因為興奮而加快的心跳，別人都說約翰治好了他的性冷淡或是讓他不能再被稱作是處男，不過有些事情是只有夏洛克一人知道。

約翰其實比一般人認為得還來的脆弱，他會在高潮時哭泣，在夏洛克內射時尖叫，或是在感受疼痛時，抓緊能抓住的任何東西－那大多是夏洛克的背，來分散自己的注意力，避免讓自己太過沉溺在裡頭。

他們的第一次是背入，約翰當時哭得泣不成聲，夏洛克擔心是不是自己太過用力，導致讓約翰無法承受，直到約翰在事後跟自己坦白是因為他看不見自己的臉。

之後的每一次，夏洛克都用傳教士來確保約翰看得到自己，或是在騎乘的時候能讓約翰握住自己的手。

他總是覺得自己很依賴約翰，因為後者讓他的生活步上正軌，教導他，叮嚀他當個正常人。不過在跟約翰深入相處後，夏洛克隱隱約約地感受到約翰有時也會依賴自己，更多的，不光是在性這方面。

後來夏洛克知道了原因，那也是約翰親口告訴他的，因為他愛夏洛克。

約翰現在的狀態真的非常差，眼睛裡的血絲因為哭泣變得更紅了，鼻子和耳朵也因為發冷而轉紅。夏洛克拉過了一張毯子給約翰蓋上，不過對方想做的念頭卻沒有動搖，反而在毯子底下脫去自己的衣服，不停地蹭著對方的手。

約翰似乎知道夏洛克沒有要配合自己，於是又把乞求的話說了一遍，甚至抱住了夏洛克希望對方能幫助自己，夏洛克一瞬間有些想笑，畢竟平時都是他希望約翰能理會自己。不過他很快地就對這種情緒感到罪惡不已，畢竟他是那個讓約翰得了幻覺的人，那個讓對方經歷過心碎和絕望的渾蛋。

要是可以，他希望自己能夠好好地和約翰道歉，後者更是能在精神良好的情況下聽到。

他將那些想說卻無法說出口的話變成了一個擁抱，以往他都會嘲弄約翰不夠坦白，直到兩年後，約翰卻是以這種方式諷刺回去。

他將約翰重新放倒在床上，後者為此放鬆了下來，不過卻不願放開自己的手。夏洛克只能放輕動作的移動，以免驚動到對方，他嘗試拿過約翰抽屜裡的潤滑劑，他還記得那裡放著一瓶沒使用過的。

可能是酒精的催化，約翰變得比以往愛哭，在夏洛克拿到潤滑劑後，發現約翰又哭了起來。“不要哭了。”夏洛克柔聲的說道，並將潤滑劑倒了一些在手上。他嘗試讓這看起來不像是個強迫性質的性愛，就算這是約翰求他的，但是罪惡感還是一點一點地在吞噬掉他，“這不是你想要的嗎？”

他沒等約翰回話就開始了擴張，他怕約翰的話會讓自己走的任何一步都成後悔。約翰的穴口就和自己印象裡的一樣，緊實又溫熱，穴口旁的皺摺不安分地壓迫著他的手指，他們太久沒做了，在約翰身體上留下的記憶幾乎都被忘個精光。

他勉強地抽送著手指，並在約翰微弱的呻吟聲下妥協，擠了一些潤滑劑在對方的穴口上，並且一同將三根手指送入約翰的身體裡。約翰為此握緊了身下的毯子，並且睜開酸痛的眼睛看向腳邊的夏洛克。

夏洛克輕拍著約翰的屁股要他放鬆，接著在抽插幾下後便拿出了手指，一邊撫摸約翰半抬頭的陰莖，一邊將自己的陰莖埋在對方的身體裡。他刻意放慢了速度，以免傷到約翰，在他進行到一半時，約翰突然抱住自己，像是抓住保命繩那樣竄緊了他。

夏洛克因此一下子就進到了深處，穴口的緊度差點讓他去了天堂，不過約翰的哭聲卻讓他倍感地獄。那一下一定弄疼了他，夏洛克甚至不知道應該怪誰，只能給約翰一個安慰性質的吻，當作抱歉。

他將約翰抱緊，然後輕聲告訴後者自己要開始了，約翰沒有說話，而是用悶聲來填補這時的寂靜。

腸液讓抽送順利了些，約翰這下內外都濕透了，無須擔心會被磨出血，只不過陰莖的侵入還是引發了些許不適感，他一瞬間的掙扎都被夏洛克看在了眼裡，後者嘗試用不同角度抽插，好讓約翰能感覺舒服些。

不過這似乎都無法阻止對方哭泣。約翰從一開始就哭個沒完，夏洛克還得隨時注意約翰會不會把自己哭暈，或是出現脫水的情況。

過了一會，約翰不再像剛開始那樣緊繃，他會去迎合夏洛克的動作，主動地將腳張開，呻吟聲也不怎麼像是在哀號了。夏洛克啃咬著約翰的脖子，然後一路向下，甚至虔誠地舔過對方肩膀上的槍傷。

約翰因為這點刺激而無法控制地高潮了，他甚至差點昏了過去，不過他這次沒哭了，可能在剛才就把眼淚哭完了，只能在夏洛克的懷裡抽氣。不過夏洛克還沒結束，他的陰莖還很有精神地在約翰的身體裡。

夏洛克玩弄起了約翰的乳頭，他想要透過這個方法來轉移約翰的注意力，不過後者似乎想要的是一個親吻。約翰摸上了他的臉，半瞇著眼微笑了起來，看起來十分疲倦。

夏洛克在吻住對方的同時將自己的種子射在了約翰的身體裡，就跟他們以往一樣。

約翰還是沒睡過去，反而在夏洛克幫自己清理下半身時，靠著枕頭望向對方，“很像呢……”約翰小聲地呢喃道，即使他沒有睡著，不過也就快了。

夏洛克這時抬起頭來與對方相視，握住了那雙想觸碰自己的手，他清楚約翰可能又把他當成了幻覺或是別人，不過現在都顯得沒這麼重要了，他今天不想再和對方談論任何事了，他只想要約翰好好休息。

他湊近約翰，將人摟在了自己的懷裡，低聲告訴他已經都結束了，沒事了，可以休息了。

約翰那晚是笑著睡著的。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還是寫出來了。以往都不敢寫的。  
> 突破極限真好。


End file.
